Een oude vriend
Dit is een mogelijkheid over hoe ik het vervolg op Allemaal willen we de hemel zou aanpakken. Alleen ben ik afgestapt van het idee dat Ward zou blijven leven. Het verhaal wordt afwisselend vanuit het standpunt van Jef en Ward verteld. Let wel: hier komen gevoelige stukken in voor! Een oude vriend Ward De schoten komen op me af. Wankelend kom ik overeind. Ik roep naar Jef, de hele rechtbank is in rep en roer. Verschillende mensen verdringen zich in hun dolle haast weg te komen. Mijn moeder knielt naast me neer, schreeuwend van hysterie. Ik wil haar uitleggen dat het goed is, dat ik geen pijn heb. Zie je, geen straaltje bloed. Maar dan zie ik mezelf liggen, met reusachtige schotwonden in mijn hoofd en een stroom van bloed die op de vloer stroomt. Maar hoe kan dat? Ik heb niet eens pijn. Alles is in orde met me. Waarom is iedereen dan zo overstuur? Opeens voel ik haar. Ik zie haar niet, maar ik voel haar energie. Die hangt hier overal om me heen. 'Isa?' komt het er stomverbaasd uit. Ze lijkt tegen me te lachen, en opeens begrijp ik het. Ik ben zonet gestorven. Mijn beste vriend heeft mij vermoord. Ik zie hem liggen. Roerloos in zijn bed, zonder zich te bewegen. Jef, mijn beste vriend. Zo ligt hij daar nu al drie dagen, zonder te willen eten of drinken. Ik weet waarom hij me heeft vermoord: omdat hij bang was dat ik zou verraden dat hij een moord op zijn geweten heeft. Nochtans had ik hem per brief laten weten dat ik dat niet zou doen, maar hij heeft hem niet gelezen. Ik weet dat ik woede zou moeten voelen. Ik weet dat ik me verraden zou moeten voelen. Misschien zou ik zijn ziel zelfs van zijn lichaam willen lostrekken, zodat hij weet hoe het voelt om te sterven. Maar... niets. Ik voel slechts een vaag spoortje van boosheid, zo klein dat ik het bijna niet kan bevatten. Stilletjes beweeg ik naar hem toe. Lopen kan niet meer, zo zonder lichaam, maar ik ga naar hem toe en kniel bij hem neer. Zijn ogen zijn glazig en zitten onder de wallen. Hij lijkt wel dood. Zou ik hem toch niet meenemen? Niet uit wraak, maar gewoon om zijn lijden te verkorten. Nee, het is zijn tijd niet. Nog niet. Om de een of andere reden voelt hij dat ik er ben; dat weet ik. Zien kan hij me niet, maar hij weet dat ik er ben. Met mijn gezicht dicht tegen het zijne zeg ik de woorden. Sta op. Lig daar niet zo dood te gaan. ''En warempel, Jef staat op. Heb ik hem zonet nieuwe energie gegeven? Misschien wel, maar hij staat in ieder geval weer recht. Ik zie hoe Jef zijn slaapkamer uitloopt, naar zijn ouders toe loopt en verklaart dat hij naar de missies wil. De missies. Hij wilt dus naar Congo. Tien tegen één dat hij daar voor altijd zal blijven. Jef De palmen wuiven zachtjes in de wind en het gekras van tropische vogels bereikt mijn oren. Zo gaat het hier op een rustige dag in de brousse, en rustige dagen zijn schaars. Dus geniet ik er zo veel mogelijk van. Het is raar hier in Congo, met zijn uitgestrekte wouden, verraderlijke moerassen en de exotische dieren die hier leven. Meer dan eens heb ik al slangen en apen uit de hut moeten verjagen. Een paar van mijn makkers zijn net bezig met het kampvuur voor de avond te maken. De zon zal zo wel ondergaan. Ik besluit nog even vlug wat te eten te halen in de hut. Nauwelijks ben ik binnen of ik hoor een luid gekletter. In de verwachting weer een aap tegen te komen loop ik weer naar buiten. Een hele stelling, waarop we onze potten en pannen zetten om te drogen, is ter aarde gestort. Best raar, dat zou een aap nooit klaarspelen. En een olifant zou ik zeker wel opgemerkt hebben. De Pygmeeën misschien? Nee, die doen niet zulke dingen. Ik besluit dat het de wind is geweest en begin de pannen op te rapen. Dan zie ik de vis. Het is een dikke vis, met grote vinnen en een stevige staart. Hij heeft wel wat weg van een karper. Leven er karpers hier in Congo? Ik ken de dieren hier niet en voor hetzelfde geld heeft een van mijn makkers deze vis uit de nabijgelegen rivier gevangen, maar toch lopen de rillingen over mijn rug. Ward en ik, wij gingen vroeger altijd karpers vangen in de vijver... Ik laat de rommel voor wat ze is en ga terug de hut binnen. Nauwelijks ben ik gezeten of ik hoor gefluit. Niet het fluiten van vogels, maar het geluid van iemand die op zijn vingers fluit. Weer moet ik aan Ward denken. Die floot ook altijd op zijn vingers, en mijn makkers zijn veel te ver weg om te kunnen horen. God, Ward is hier! Ik heb hem vermoord, en nu komt hij mij hier tergen! De kalmte van zonet maakt opeens plaats voor angst. Ik wist niet dat hij me niet zou verraden. Ik was bang dat hij mij in zijn plaats naar de gevangenis wilde laten sturen. Had ik die brief maar gelezen... Hoe kon ik ooit denken dat hij me zou verraden? Het gefluit houdt aan, ik word er gek van. 'Stop daarmee, Ward!' roep ik uit. Het enige antwoord komt van een aap die blijkbaar op het dak van de hut zit, maar het fluiten houdt wel op. Lang duurt de opluchting niet, want de stilte heeft iets akeligs. Na een paar minuten springt er opeens een lade van een kast open, en een heleboel papiersnippers vallen eruit. Op eentje zie ik een witte duif staan. Het symbool van de vrede. Ward ''Nee, niet die kant! Wanhopig probeer ik Jef van richting te doen veranderen, hem te laten afremmen. Maar de jeep blijft een gestaag tempo aanhouden over het hobbelige, onverharde pad. Ik probeer Jef te bereiken, met hem te communiceren. Maar hoe kan ik dat als ik geen lichaam en geen stem meer heb? Na al die jaren dat Jef hier al in Congo zit, zou hij het wegennetwerk op zijn duim moeten kennen, maar hij weet niets van de verraderlijke kuilen die de recente regen heeft achtergelaten. Ik weet gewoon dat ik hem moet tegenhouden. Laat het gewoon. Verrast draai ik me in de richting van de stem. Leon? Ben jij dat? Als antwoord krijg ik enkel maar een glimlach. Ik weet dat ik blij zou moeten zijn mijn oude kameraad terug te zien, maar de blijheid voelt vaag, want echte emoties kan ik als dode niet hebben. Met mij gaat alles goed. Vergeet niet dat je de dood niet kunt afwenden, het is gewoon zijn tijd. Bovendien heb je Hendriks leven gered, weet je nog? En weg is de stralende aanwezigheid van Leon. Er is nog zoveel dat ik hem wil vragen, maar iets zegt me dat het geen haast heeft. Op de weg is intussen het onvermijdelijke gebeurd. De jeep slipt weg in een extreem diepe kuil, raakt uit balans en botst tegen een boom op. De boom breekt in twee en valt op Jef. Lang duurt het niet. Jef De boom valt in een razend tempo naar beneden. Ik zie hoe hij steeds sneller naar beneden dondert en dan... niets. Een gevoel van rust en kalmte overvalt me, ondanks dat ik niet weet wat me overkomen is. De zaligheid duurt nog even voort, en dan zie ik opeens mezelf. Verwrongen en stil lig ik in de jeep. Maar hoe kan zoiets? ''Ik kijk vanbuiten mijn lichaam. ''Dan snap ik opeens alles. Ik heb geen lichaam meer, geen stem meer. En dat voelt... goed. Helemaal niet beangstigend. Opeens voel ik hoe iemand naast me komt staan. Nu ja, niet echt staan, maar zo voelt het wel. ''Ward? '' Als hij wraak wilt nemen, dan is dit nu het goede moment ervoor. Hij lacht me warm toe, en met een steek besef ik dat hij al die jaren heeft gewacht tot ik hem achterna zou komen. Om de een of andere reden weet ik dat hij zijn hand naar mij uitsteekt. ''Kom je mee? ''Ik neem zijn hand aan. Categorie:Vederklauw Categorie:Voltooid